The Claddagh Walk
by maramarie
Summary: Complete: Harry has to leave a vey pregnant Draco behind. While he sailes away from the Claddagh walk....


**WARNING: MP: HH/DM**

**DISCLAMORE: I don not own any thing from the Harry Potter world they all belong to there origonal creator. Alson I do not own the son Claddagh Walk. It is sung and writen by MEG DAVIS: PLEase don't sue me you might get my kids and you'll pay me to take tem back lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**By the riverside by the turning tide,**

**Rachael walked with her sailor,**

**Whispered soft and sad of the times they had,**

**there on the far away shore.**

Draco sighed deeply as he walked beside his Harry, on the Claddagh walk. "Do you have to go?" He asked for the hundredth time that week.

Harry held him close "Yes, love." He said gently knowing that Draco was like this because of the pregnancy. So, he was as caring and gentle with him as Draco would allow. "It should not take too long and no matter what I will be home before our son decides to come, no matter what it takes."

"I just can not believe they scheduled this… minister's conference, now!" Draco growled "Kingsley knows that I am due anytime. Why did he do this? And it's secluded!" He snarled

"Because if we don't get that treaty from the muggles and get it soon it will be an open war between us and them and we don't want that no matter how much we dislike some of them." Harry smiled and kissed him "and us Auror have to go to make sure everyone stays safe. Just tell my boy to stay put."

"Yeah right that's up to him" Draco said placing a hand on his large belly as Harry placed his hand over Draco's. "He will listen to you before he'll listen to me."

**"Will you wait for me? Still be true to me? **

**While I sail on the ocean. Every wave will be dreams of you **

**and me here by the claddagh walk.**

"I know he'll will wait for me " Harry smiled holding Draco close to him as they watched the waves crash on to the shore line.

"Every wave I see I will be thinking of you, every minute of every day until you are home." Draco cuddled close to Harry feeling comforted and protected.

**One heart I give to love you with two hands**

**to hold you gently please wear for me the sailors gift of love**

Harry held his hand gazing at their wedding ring "one heart I give to love you with.."

"Two hands to hold you gently.." Draco finished the vows that Harry had said to him less than four years ago.

"I am so proud every time I see our ring on your hand.." Harry whispered

"The Aurors gift of love." Draco smiled "I am pleased and proud to wear it."

**Little golden ring such a pretty thing heart**

**and hands together heart and hands together **

**Rachael smiled at him and took his ring**

**as they kissed by the claddagh walk**

Harry kissed his Draco deeply and passionately. "Gods I love you.."

"Don't worry about us.. and if you don't get home in time.." Draco shrugged "Then we will have to try again…"

Harry chuckled as they continued their walk to the harbor and the ship that Harry would be boarding to sail to their destination. 'It is weird that they want to do this meeting on a ship.." Harry complained

"And you get sea sick some times.." Draco chuckled as their hands entwined.

**As he sailed away happy on the bay**

**Rachael walked by the harbor whispered prayers**

**for him to return again there on the far way shore**

They reached the ship yard with smiles on there faces. "Well my love.."

"I'll see you soon.." Draco whispered he leaned up and kissed Harry one last time before Harry boarded his ship.

**As he sailed away happy on the bay**

**Rachael walked by the harbor whispered prayers**

**for him to return again there on the far way shore**

**And in the morning light something warm and **

**bright twinkled round on her finger Rachael smiled again and**

**kissed his ring as she turned by the Claddagh walk**

Draco watched the ship set sail as only a magical vessel could. He turned walking along the harbor whispering protective spells for Harry to return to them. He looked out to the shore line as he moved back to their shore side cottage, in the light of the morning sun his ring sparkled on his hand. He held it up to look at it and smile as he made his turn by the Claddagh walk to return their home. He knew Harry would come home to them but he also knew the baby would come before he returned it was just a gut feeling.

He moved into their cottage and smiled remembering their bonding day and the events before that magnificent day and he smiled remembering how Harry's hands had trembled slightly as he said those words Draco treasured most "One heart I give to love you with, two hands to hold you gently.." Draco whispered with a smile as he turned and shut the door.

**One heart I give to love you with two hands**

**to hold you gently and wear for me**

**the sailors gift of love**

**Little golden ring such a pretty thing heart**

**and hands together heart and hands together Rachael smiled again**

**and kissed his ring as she turned by the claddagh walk**

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco stood on the dock waiting for Harry finally after three long weeks he was finally coming home. He held his breath as he caught a glimpse of Harry for the first time coming down the ramp "Harry!" Draco called to get his attention.

Harry turned his heart clenched seeing his lover. "Draco.." He smiled dropping his bag and hugging the blond tightly

"Harry, I have someone who wants to meet you.." Draco whispered. He let Harry go and turned to Hermione and picked up a tiny little bundle. He turned back to Harry.

Harry felt tears in his eyes. He did not make it back in time. "Oh Draco.. I.."

"It's all right my love." He said placing the little baby in his arms.

Harry looked down at his first born son. The little green eyes gazed up at him from under a mess of blond hair. "My boy…" Harry whispered "Did you name him?"

"I did.." Draco smiled "I named him James Sirius Potter." He smiled

Harry held his son as they began to walk home "James Sirius Potter I love it.." He whispered as they turned by the Claddagh walk and to home.

Authors note: I know this is short but I hope you like it p;ease review. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
